Glad You Came
by imiloa
Summary: ELAVAN! The Victorious cast's hiatus is over and Avan and Liz are the first back in LA...  **New Title
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**A/n: just a quick note, Liz and Avan are not dating at the beginning of this story, just really good friends :)**

Their hiatus was over and the cast of Victorious was scheduled to begin production of their third season in one week. While most of the cast members would be arriving in LA a day or two before they were due in the studio, Liz had been there for a few weeks working on her music and Avan had just flown in from

Canada.

On his way home from the airport, he called Liz to see what she was up to. He wanted to just relax that night and watch a movie or two at home and she was the perfect person to join him.

"Avan!"

"Hey Liz!"

"Are you here!"

"Yeah, on my way home from the airport"

"Wanna come over tonight and catch up?"

"Yeah that's cool. Or I could pick you up on my way home and we could chill at my place?"

"Sure, I'm about to jump in the shower but if you're here before I'm done you can just let yourself in"

"Okay dear, see ya soon"

"Bye Avan"

Avan drove for about 10 more minutes before he arrived at Liz's house. He let

himself in with the hidden key Ari and Liz kept outside and walked up to Liz's room, entering just as she walked into her closet, wearing only some black lacy boy short panties. She didn't see him come in so he just sat on her bed and stared at her ass, feeling his pants get a little tighter as she put on a similar black lace bra. He had known he had feelings for her for a while now, but didn't want to risk ruining their friendship or making their relationship awkward if she didn't feel the same. So when she turned around to walk in her room, he quickly snapped out of his trance and smiled at her, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

Unaware of what he had seen, as soon as she saw him Liz yelled "Avan!", running to him as he picked her up in a hug. "Hey there" he replied, smiling at her again. She was about to say something else when she looked down at her body, realizing what she was wearing, or wasn't in this case. "Oh shit I should probably put some clothes on" she said embarrassed, pulling out of his embrace. But Avan wasn't so convinced. "I think what you're wearing now is good" he said with a smirk. "Shut up" she said, smacking him playfully as she retreated to her closet to add to her attire.

As she stepped inside and shut the door, she asked, "We're just going to your place right, not out anywhere?" to which he replied "That's the plan". A few minutes later, she emerged again in the smallest grey shorts he had ever seen and one of his flannel tops. He vaguely wondered why she had even bothered to put on shorts as they were no less revealing than her underwear, but he wasn't about to complain so he just asked if she was ready to go. Nodding, she grabbed her phone and flip flops and they walked out to Avan's car.

**A/n: Well there's that. Short, I know, but I'm not sure I want to continue this so... review and let me know what you think. I need 10 reviews pretty please to convince me to continue. xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Night, Part 1

**A/n: Thankyou guys for all the reviews, I have decided to continue this story as promised and here's another ud! In the same day! Woohoo! In other news, forgot this last time, not sure if it's really necessary but… Dislaimer: Hell still isn't frozen. Damn.**

When they arrived at Avan's, Liz walked into the kitchen to get a drink while Avan went upstairs with his luggage to change. When Avan walked downstairs into his living room, wearing a black wife-beater and sweatpants, he found Liz snuggled up on his couch with a blanket and smiled. He walked over to the TV and turned to look at her. "So... What movie ya wanna watch?" he asked. Liz thought for a moment then said, "Mmm... 500 Days of Summer. That movie is fucking brilliant" Avan agreed and put the movie in, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Liz, pulling her close to him.

Liz loved moments like these more than anything. She loved touching Avan, not like sexually, just any physical contact with him made her feel safe and happy. She had come to realize before the break that she loved him more than just a friend, but had no time to act on her feelings before he was leaving for Vancouver and she had to fly to New York to film her cameo on White Collar. Maybe tonight would be a good time to tell him how she felt. Just thinking about it awakened butterflies in her stomach. However, before her thoughts could wander any further, the movie began and she cuddled into his chest, turning her attention to the TV in front of them.

When the movie ended, Liz and Avan were in the same position they had settled into two hours ago. Liz sat up and stretched as Avan got up to turn off the TV. Walking back to the couch, he sat beside her once more. "Whatcha want to do now? Ready for bed?" he asked. She thought for a moment, "Nah, let's take a walk. We could go down to the beach, that little cove we found last year?". Luckily, Avan lived super close to the ocean so they could walk there in under 10 minutes. Sounded good to him. "Okay, let's go" he replied.

They stepped outside into a cool, cloudy night. The breeze was rustling through the trees and the faint glimmer of a star could be seen here and there. They walked on in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and listening to the sounds of the city mixed with the faint thunder of the tide. Finally, Avan spoke up. "I missed you" he said softly. Liz felt the butterflies coming back. "I missed _you_" she replied. Then a comfortable silence fell upon them once again, lasting until they reached their destination.

As they sat down in the sand, they began talking. Hearing him talk about his time in Canada, Liz didn't listen to a word Avan said. She was staring into his eyes, thinking about the best way to tell him how she felt. But when she couldn't think of a good way to say it, she let her impulse take over and moving towards him, grabbed the back of his neck, attaching her lips to his. After a split second of shock, Avan realized what was going on and started to kiss her back, opening his heart and showing her the passion and love he felt. As the kiss became more heated, he gently pushed her down in the sand, positioning himself on top of her. They were lost in the moment, unaware of their surroundings until all the sudden there was a large _CRACK_ and both jumped at the sound, breaking the kiss.

**A/n: Ooh what will happen next? Lol. I feel like I might have gone to the Elavan stuff a little too fast, but I always hate reading stories and having to wait like 932875 chapters for any action so yeah. Tell me what you thought. As long as you guys keep telling me what you think, I'll keep updating quickly. Let's see… how bout 18 more reviews (30 total) for an ud again this weekend? And the next chap will be longer, I promise Otherwise, I'll continue next weekend after my crazy week is over. OH, ALSO. Who knows what song the title of this story references? That's all. xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Night, Part 2

**A/n: Short and sweet. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate all your feedback, and here's the next chap :)**

Turning their attention to the source of the clamour, Avan and Liz saw flashes of light dancing across the sky.

Avan was the first to speak.

"Is that...?"

Liz looked surprised, "In LA?"

Looking down at her Avan sighed, "I guess we better head home before it starts to rain".

Liz agreed. They got up and began walking away from the sea.

After a few steps in silence, Avan shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his attention to her.

"So you...?"

"Yeah" she finished for him.

"Me too", he smiled and grabbed her hand.

They walked a few more minutes, enjoying the foreign sounds of the thunderstorm, before rain began to fall. It came down suddenly and in sheets, pouring over their heads and soaking their clothes.

Liz started to laugh and dance around, Avan watching her with a smile.

She grabbed his hand and continued dancing, pulling him along the sidewalk. They let the downpour consume them, walking (dancing) until before they knew it, they had reached their destination.

When they arrived in front of Avan's apartment, Liz stopped walking and turned to face him.

She started talking, "Okay so I know this is so horribly cliché and stupid but I've always wanted to do it and I think..." but before she could finish Avan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, joining their lips.

She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist and they just stood there for several minutes, lost in each other.

Eventually though, they broke apart and Liz hopped down from Avan's arms, grabbing his hand to lead him inside.

"You spending the night?" he asked as they rode the elevator to the top floor.

"If that's okay" she said.

"Of course", was his reply.

It wasn't unusual for her to stay over after their movie nights and all the more reason now that they were... well she didn't know exactly but it was certainly something more than before.

Opening the door to Avan's apartment, Liz realized they were both soaking wet.

"Where should we dry off?" she asked Avan.

"Hm, let's go up to my bathroom"

As they ascended the stairs, Liz recognized that she didn't have any spare clothes, specifically, underwear. So when they entered his bathroom, she grabbed a towel to dry off and voiced her dilemma.

After thinking a moment, Avan figured "Well, if you _must_ wear clothes I guess you can just borrow that big t-shirt of mine that you love to sleep in and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer so they'll be good in the morning".

Liz pondered this for a minute, watching as he removed his shirt. Damn. She was starting to think this whole no clothes thing might be a good idea. But they had just confessed their feelings for each other less than an hour ago, and that was moving just a little fast don't you think? So she settled with the latter option and asked him where the shirt was, yawning as she did.

"I think it's in my closet", he replied, "I'll go get it".

When Avan left, Liz checked her phone for the time; 2:43 a.m. It had been a long night, but she couldn't help but smile thinking of how much fun she had. Now she could think of nothing better than to snuggle up in Avan's cold room and fall asleep, listening to the soundtrack of the seemingly relentless rainfall.

A minute later, a dry Avan, clad in boxers, re-entered his bathroom and handed her the grey shirt.

"Here, why don't you give me your clothes and I'll bring them to the dryer" he said.

"Kay" she responded and proceeded to take off her shirt and shorts, handing them to him.

Then she pulled the long t-shirt over her head before slipping out of her bra and panties, handing them to him with a slight smirk on her face. He just stood and admired her flawless figure through the sheer fabric for a moment before kissing her cheek and turning to bring her clothes downstairs.

Now completely dry, Liz combed out her damp hair and washed her face before entering Avan's room just as he was returning to his bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

By the time she had turned all the lights off and the fan on, he emerged to join her.

Both crawling into bed, Avan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him so that every inch of their bodies was touching. Sighing contently, Liz cuddled into him and yawned once more.

"G'nite, love."

"Night Avan"

And sleep washed over them like waves on the shore as they drifted off to the land of dreams.

**A/n: So there's chapter 3, as promised. I'm not really sure where I want to go from here lol, I've been writing the chapters as I post them so I don't know any more than you do what will happen next at this point. Next chap will be a dtr (define this relationship) but ****if you have any ideas/requests you'd like to see happen before the rest of the gang gets back in town, review and let me know****. As always, the more you guys tell me what you think, the faster I'll update. You may even get another chap out of me tomorrow, who knows ;) (Also, this chap is formatted a little different than the last so if you prefer one over the other please tell, I'm not sure which is better) xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**A/n: For this chap, since we don't know what Liz's house looks like, just imagine she still lives with Ari lol :) (YouTube Ariana Grande's home if you want to see what it looks like)**

(Next day at lunchtime, in the kitchen at Liz's house...)

"So Avan... about last night-"

"Yeah.." Avan finished for her, combing his fingers through his hair, "Listen

I've been thinking. I want you to be my girlfriend, but not if it's going to be weird for you... I don't want to ruin our friendship and with the-"

"Yes." Liz cut in, smirking to herself. Her subtle seduction had succeeded. He so wanted her.

"Yes what?" Avan replied, confused.

"I'll be your girlfriend", she said simply.

He grinned and placed a light kiss on her lips, turning back to the kitchen and grabbing their sushi out of the fridge and returning to sit next to her at the island.

"Soo.." she said, beginning to eat.

"Soo.." he copied, turning to look at her.

"Are we gonna tell anyone?"

"I dunno. What do you think"

"I mean I want to tell Ari and everything, and I know you would want to tell Vic and Leon and Matt.. but unless we want the whole world to know we couldn't act like we're dating around them anyways.. you know? There are extras on set, paparazzi and people everywhere we go in public, and even if no one else saw us, there's always a chance of it getting out even if you just tell a few people you trust."

"I know, but it would suck to not be able to tell anyone, to keep it a total secret. Who wants to live like that?"

"Yeah, no I totally agree. I think it would be best to just tell the people we live with- so Ari and Matt- that way we don't have to worry about being all sneaky at home, and if anyone else finds out then I guess so be it"

Avan just nodded and finished eating. When they were both done with lunch, he turned to her.

"So Ms. Gillies, what shall we do today?"

"Oh. my god. Did you just see that?"

Avan chuckled. "What?" he asked, amused.

"Sorry. But seriously, that dumbass squirrel tried to jump across the pool to another tree and missed. That was fucking epic. Where's Dan when you need him?"

"Liz" Avan said, bringing her attention back to him.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to doooo today?

"Umm.." she thought for a second. "Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly, snapping her fingers. "This one time, Ari and I had a campout in our backyard. It was actually _really_ fun, we have a tent and everything. We should do that tonight, the weather is perfect- we can watch the stars, go night swimming, and have a little camp out. And we have the fire pit so we could make s'mores or something."

Avan was in. "Sounds like fun" he said, "Let's do it".

**A/n: I updated early! That's why it's so short lol… 50 reviews for an ud before this weekend please… and I need everyone to answer something in your review! (and wtf was that squirrel thing… I don't even know.. I just felt like the story was boring so.)**

**SHOULD LIZ AND AVAN HAVE SEX AT THEIR LITTLE CAMPOUT OR IS IT TOO SOON? If yes (they should), should I just say/imply they do but not describe it or make a separate M rated one-shot as an insert to the end of the chap? Review and lemme know **** xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: There's a Lion on Your Ass

**A/n: important! Before you read, google "we are handsome africa bikini" and see what it looks like. I refrerence it in this chap and you wont know what I'm talking about if you don't know what it looks like. **

**This is part 1 of their night. Longest chapter yet, yewww. R&R. Thx. **

After lounging around all day, Liz was feeling particularly lazy and glad that they hadn't decided to go out that night. Not that LA was really that much fun, everything worth doing was either illegal or "inappropriate". That's what Canada was for, yeww. But anyways. She was sitting on her couch listening to music and texting Ari, wearing short uggs, hot pink lounge shorts, and a loose, drapey grey tee. Avan had left after lunch to run some errands and go home to get his things.

When he came back around 7, Liz had made dinner- salad and gluten-free brownies she baked herself. Wellll, she tried. Avan, who had slipped in unnoticed, sat at the island laughing while she grabbed the burnt brownies out of the steaming oven, cursing as she did so. She loved cooking but Ari was usually around to do most of it, everything Liz touched usually just turned into a mess. Her salad was pretty damn good though if she did say so herself. Um,#winning.

When she noticed Avan watching her bemusedly, Liz let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to the scorched brownies, rolling her eyes as she threw them away. Avan got up as she did so and walked over to the fridge, opening it.

"Got any Patron or Chopin?"

"Patron is in the back, top shelf"

"Got it. Shots or mixed?"

She couldn't help it. "Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, everybodyy" she sang, absentmindedly pumping her fist in the air while she grabbed shot glasses from the cabinet.

When everything was ready, Liz grabbed her food made her way to the exterior French doors. Looking up at the sky as she walked outside, she noticed the sun was fading and a faint outline of the moon was visible. She sat down Indian-style on one of the couches in front of the fire place and Avan joined her. They talked as they ate; catching up, and discussing their upcoming time on set. Both were excited for London and ready to get back in the routine they held while filming- with long, comical nights on set and fun with their Victorious fam. When they finished eating Avan asked,

"Did you leave the tequila inside?"

Liz chuckled. "Yeah, but I wanna get my swimsuit first, come inside with me and we can change"

"Yes ma'am"

Liz walked straight upstairs to her room and Avan followed her after grabbing his bag. She walked into her closet and he went into to her bathroom to change. Liz looked around for a bathing suit and found one shoved in a corner. She quickly put on the skimpy, rose colored, printed string bikini, threw her shorts over the bottoms, and walked back into her room.

She sat on her bed for a sec, waiting for Avan to emerge from her bathroom; and when he did asdfkglshsklfuck she could just die right then and there staring at him and she would regret nothing. And Jesus _Christ_ that tattoo. God, he was just so artsy and deep and shit that she deeply considered grabbing him and fucking him then and there. But as she realized that would be in no way socially acceptable, he walked over to her and picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her arms and legs around him for support. He looked at her and their lips connected for a minute, hands in hair, bodies pressing together, before Liz pulled away, smirking. She wanted to save something for tonight, make him wait and earn it. He let out a small groan as she pulled back, she was being a fucking tease and dammit if the sexual tension between those two wasn't enough to feed every last starving child in Africa. And they weren't even drunk yet.

Liz hopped down from his waist and they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Avan grabbed the bottle and glasses from the counter and followed as she danced outside. He put the little glasses down on the table and opened the bottle of tequila. He poured each of them a shot and Liz downed hers in a second, reaching for another. After her third, Avan, who handled alcohol a little(lot) better than she did, grabbed the bottle away from her. He knew she wouldn't drink _too_ much but he didn't want to take the chance that she would be totally wasted the whole night; that would not be fun for several reasons. Basically, she was kind of a slut when she was drunk and he tried to be a gentleman and not take advantage of her but he couldn't exactly resist her, so. Luckily, the last time this happened they were with their castmates so he wasn't really tempted. But this was different.

Liz pouted for a minute before shrugging it off and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the pool. She only felt slightly buzzed and she knew it would wear off in an hour or two but she didn't care, she'd rather remember the time she spent with him the next morning. Arriving at the edge of the salt water pool, she clumsily slid off her shorts using his arm for support and dived in. She savored the moment her body was fully submerged, feeling stillness and calm wash over her as time stopped. Until she heard Avan jump in next to her and grab her waist. And her moment was shot to hell. They came up for air at the same time and Liz noticed for the first time how dark it had gotten- the moon was fully visible and the sky was a deep navy. She latched onto Avan's waist once they were at a place they could stand, looked at him, and giggled. Then she let out a scream, feeling blissfully happy and free. When she looked back at him he was smirking.

"Was that a _lion_ on your ass?"

She just laughed.

He smiled at her and she kissed him, deep and hard, pulling on his hair and drawing a soft moan from his throat. He kissed her back just as hard and they continued making out for a few minutes before he pulled away. He wanted them both to sober up before they went any farther, or he knew they'd regret it.

"Let's watch a movie" he said.

"I just got Black Swan on DVD" she suggested, still giddy.

"One of my favorites" he replied with a small smile.

"Mmm… I think it's in the kitchennn, let's dry off and I'll grab it"

He set her down and they got out of the pool. As they walked back toward the patio and the house, he smacked her ass. Rawr. She disappeared inside to find the movie and he grabbed a towel, beginning to dry off.

**A/n: Soo, I just got home from a party, I'm very possibly drunk out of my mind, and I pulled this outta my ass in an hour on my iPhone so don't judge. But do tell me what you think. 60 reviews for next chappy :)**


End file.
